The invention relates to a packing, in particular for small objects, such as sweets, screws and the like.
Recently, there has been an increasing consideration for the amount of packing material used in packing the above and many other objects, as well as of the biodegradability of the materials applied therein.
For example, chewing gum is often packed by the piece in a so-called "blister packing", in which each piece of chewing gum is located in a cavity of a plastic foil and the cavities are covered by an aluminium foil which is adhered to the plastic foil. Then, in addition a paper or cardboard case is slid over the whole, on which case generally a print has been applied.
It is obvious that this requires much packing material, which at least partly will not be biodegradable. One can think of the aluminium foil in particular. The production of aluminium requires much energy and owing to the established connection with the plastic foil, neither the plastic, nor the aluminium can be recovered and thus be recycled easily.
In many aspects, the same holds for e.g. the packing of chocolate sprinkles, artificial fertilizer and the like, in which one uses a cardboard box with an aluminium sprinkling spout provided therein, although here the amount of packing material is not as excessive as with the example stated above.